LVAD Bladders with a textured surface similar to conventionally flocked surfaces have been developed. The current studies call for these surfaces to be studied in animals with aortic grafts and axisymmetric left ventricular assist pumps. Temporal neointima composition studies are to be performed using untreated surfaces and surfaces seeded with fetal fibroblasts. Variations in surface texture will be developed and studied.